Derrière les batailles
by Sousouchan
Summary: Drabble 2 : Plus le cœur grandit, moins les paroles sont utiles. Plus l’amour est grand, moins on a besoin de parler pour se comprendre l’un l’autre, ou exprimer ce que l’on ressent, ses sentiments. 1xR
1. Blessure de guerre

**Auteur :** Sousouchan

**Anime : **Gundam Wing

**Genre : **Général

**Résumé : **Le temps qui passe ne fait que cicatriser les blessures les plus profondes, il ne peut les guérir totalement. 2xH

**Disclaimer : **Ni la série ni les persos ne sont à moi, cette histoire par contre, oui.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**-----------------------------------**

**Blessure de guerre**

**-----------------------------------**

* * *

De retour des courses, Hilde fit glisser sa clef dans la serrure de sa main libre, lutant pour ne pas laisser tomber son sac de provisions. La porte était déverrouillée, et elle sut immédiatement que Duo était rentré durant son absence.

La jeune femme posa ses paquets sur le comptoir de la cuisine lorsqu'elle remarqua que la porte de leur chambre était entrebâillée.

Elle eut le souffle coupé dès qu'elle pénétra dans la pièce. Il était là, assis sur le lit, une simple serviette autour de la taille ; les cheveux détachés, cascadant le long de son dos (1). C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça. Il était beau, et terriblement triste. Le regard vague, il arborait une expression mélancolique qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vue auparavant, et l'idée qu'il cachait ses sentiments derrière un masque rieur la plupart du temps lui vint à l'esprit.

Elle s'empressa de le rejoindre, s'accroupissant à son niveau, le serrant fort dans les bras, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes tentant tant bien que mal de l'apaiser, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était là, à ses côtés.

Il n'avait pas voulu la mettre dans cet état, mais tout lui dévoiler maintenant était beaucoup trop dur. Doucement, il répondit à son étreinte, caressant lentement ses cheveux courts.

- Un jour, je te raconterai, dit-il simplement.

**----------**

Fin

**----------**

(1) Ceux qui ont lu l'Episode Zéro comprendront de quoi il est question.

**Note : **Ici seront rassemblées des fics tentant de combler ce qui manque cruellement à Gundam Wing, c'est-à-dire les interactions entre personnages d'où le titre « Derrière les batailles ». Les histoires sont indépendantes, il n'y aura donc pas de chronologie précise ; et elles se différencieront par leur taille, leur qualité et les personnages abordés (mais attendez-vous à du 1xR et du 2xH lorsqu'il s'agira de couples).

Bonne Année.


	2. Plus le coeur grandit

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Auteur : **Sousouchan

**Amine : **Gundam Wing

**Genre : **Romance. 1xR

**Résumé : **Plus le cœur grandit, moins les paroles sont utiles. Plus l'amour est grand, moins on a besoin de parler pour se comprendre l'un l'autre, ou exprimer ce que l'on ressent, ses sentiments. 1xR

**Disclaimer : **Ni la série, ni les persos ne sont à moi. Cette histoire par contre, oui.

Bonne lecture !

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Plus le coeur grandit, moins l****es paroles sont utiles**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ils sont différents.

Elle s'exprime avec de belles paroles, ses actions parlent pour lui. Mais elle aime cette tranquilité, leur communication silencieuse. Parce qu'il est différent de son quotidien, parce que même s'il parle peu, il est là, et que cela suffit à lui insuffler de la force.

Ces trois mots si précieux, que toute femme, et même tout être humain veut entendre un jour, au moins une fois dans sa vie, il ne les lui a jamais dits. Mais ce n'est pas grave, elle sait les sentiments sous ses silences. De toute façon, entre eux, plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

Les mots, ils les gardent pour parler de choses inquiétantes : des hommes qui veulent la tuer, des hommes encore qui veulent la guerre ; et des hommes toujours qui sont beaucoup trop têtus et faibles.

Les mots, ils les mettent de coté dans leur intimité. Il ne leur reste plus alors que les regards lourds de sentiments et les tendres caresses pour s'exprimer, pour dire à quel point l'autre compte à ses yeux ; pour être des amants normaux.

**----------**

Fin

**----------**

**Note**** : **En espérant que ces quelques lignes vous ont plu.


End file.
